


Big Changes Coming Their Way

by jysellahorn22



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jysellahorn22/pseuds/jysellahorn22
Summary: This is a story of Ranger goes missing and Tank and Stephanie get Rangeman and more





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Tank was sitting in his chair behind his desk, when he got the phone call he was dreading. “This is Tank,”  
“This is General Patterson; I am calling because well this is not easy, Colonial Carlos Manoso is lost in action while traveling. I am so sorry Pierre we can’t find him, we are sure he is alive though. After hanging up Tank checked his email and noticed that he had an email from Ranger explaining that they needed to act like he was missing in action due, because he was going undercover for a year or so and he was handing Rangeman over to Tank and Stephanie until he could return from this mission.  
Tank closed his eyes, and started to write a statement ready to tell the rest of Rangeman.  
There was a knock at Tank’s door, Tank looked up and saw Stephanie waiting to come in.  
He waved her in. Stephanie saw the tears in Tank’s eyes, “Tank what happened you are crying?”  
“Sit down little one, I have some news, the General just called and told me that Ranger was missing in action and after the General called I received an email from Ranger. It stated that basically that he was going undercover and to do this he must go missing in action and we must act like he’s missing in action and possibly not alive and he has also turned Rangeman over to you and me. Also, the General wants me to plan a memorial service for him.” Stephanie cried because her friend Ranger was missing and in fear he might not return, Tank sat down next to her and held her. “What do we do now?” She cried to Tank.  
“Well, first he really only had us for family so I will get an email ready to go out to all of Rangeman. We will let the core team and a few others here really know what’s going on and we will keep his things in his apartment the way he left them. The General wants us to plan a memorial service for him. I told him that I would, and I promise I will not leave your side, until you are ready to feel whole again little one.” Tank said then he kissed her on the forehead.  
Stephanie then said “I would like to help” and Tank said, “Of course you can help me you can start by helping me with an email to the rest of Rangeman.” Tank said.  
Stephanie pulled up a chair next to Tank’s; he sat down in his chair and opened an empty email. He checked the entire employees name in the address bar. He went to the subject line and put Ranger.  
To all the employees and board members of Rangeman  
It is a very sad day; I got a call from the General of the Black –Oops division. He told me that Ranger was lost in action while traveling. At Ranger’s request if something happens to him Stephanie and I will take over Rangeman.  
Sincerely  
Tank and Stephanie  
“I think that will be fine Tank” Stephanie said. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.  
After sending the email out Tank called a meeting with Hal and Cal and Lester, Hector, Bobby and Woody and Ram. When they came into the conference room Tank explained everything to them. While talking with the core team and the others they all agreed Tank would handle the usual paper work he does and will become Stephanie’s partner when out in the field and Stephanie will become office manager and when having time do searches. They also agreed Stephanie would do some sales seeing that some clients will react better to Stephanie then the men in the office and won’t be as intimidated. After they left Tank’s office Stephanie asked “Tank can I stay with you for a few nights? I don’t want to be alone.” Stephanie told him in a sad voice.  
“Of course little one you can stay with me as long as you want” Tank told her.  
“Okay how about we leave early. I will take you out to dinner.” Tank told her.  
“I don’t feel like eating tonight Tank, can you just take me back to your place and hold me” Stephanie pleaded with him.  
“Of course, let’s go” Tank said then he locked his office.  
After leaving Tank’s office they stopped in the control room to let everyone know that they were leaving and that Stephanie was staying with him for a few nights in case of an emergency. Tank then opened the door to go down to the garage. Stephanie and Tank got into his truck, and left for Tank’s house.  
When they got to Tank’s house; he unlocked the front door, and let Stephanie in. She had stayed here a couple times before in the guest room.  
“I believe that you have some clothes from previous times that you have stayed here when I needed to protect you.” Tank told her softly.  
“I know and thank you for reminding me, but I was thinking that maybe you could hold me tonight in your bed, Tank?” She asked him.  
“Of course I will hold you tonight. I will not leave your side until you are ready too.” Tank empathized to Stephanie.  
One of Tank’s cats came up to Stephanie; she bent down and picked up the brown tabby. The cat meowed then licked Stephanie. She smiled at that. She put tabby down, Tank what is this one’s name?” She asked him.  
“His name is Brownie; he is one of my favorites.” Pierre told her as he brought her to the couch.  
When she was settled down, he sat next to her, she broke down again. Tank let her cry on his chest and started to rub her back.  
“We will get through this together.” Tank said softly in her ear. She looked at his face with those brown eyes, he lightly brushed his lips against hers.  
“Tank,” Stephanie could only get that out.  
“Little one how about we watch a movie or I could start a fire and we could talk for a little bit.” Tank offered her.  
“I would like to sit here and talk with you please.” She said.  
“Okay I have three brothers who are older and one sister who is younger and married with one girl and one on the way. My father is my only parent left. My mom died when I was a teenager. I still miss her to this day.” Tank mourned. Well Stephanie said “you know about my family, and that my grandma is a little wild. My mom worries about everything especially when it comes to the Berg, and my dad well is my dad. My sister finally has a marriage that works and has two girls and another baby on the way.” Stephanie responded to Tank. They talked about their feelings for one another, and Tank revealed that he had feelings for Stephanie but couldn’t act on them in fear that he would ruin his friendship with her. That’s when Stephanie confessed that she felt the same way but couldn’t act on them because of Lula and Ranger. She then revealed to Tank that before Ranger left they had a talk and decided to just be friends and that he knew she had feelings for Tank. Ranger also told her to act on them because he knew he couldn’t make her happy but Tank could. After Stephanie told Tank this he took her into his arms and just held her and they both agreed to take this relationship slow and just see where it could go. They also agreed that Stephanie would call Tank Pierre at his house and when they were alone but at Rangeman he still wanted her to call him Tank to keep up his image.  
Stephanie then started to yawn, Tank noticed that she was getting tired. He looked at the time. “I think it is time for bed. He helped her off the couch, and they went into Tank’s room and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when they have Ranger's memorial service.

Chapter 2: Big Changes coming their way.  
The next day Tank and Stephanie were planning the memorial service. Tank said to Stephanie “Little one Ranger had a beach house on Trenton’s Belmar Beach.” Tank told her while he was sitting down at his desk. Stephanie agreed with him knowing it was Ranger’s favorite place. While Tank was looking something up on his computer, Steph’s cellphone went off “Mom this is not an appropriate time I am trying to plan a memorial service for Ranger.” Stephanie told Helen over the phone.  
“Well if you want I can team up with Ella and cook for the memorial service, I know that you worked with him, and I would like to do the honor of catering this event for you with Ella” Helen blubbered.  
“Mom that would be great, thank you so much, it is going to be held at Ranger’s beach house at Belmar Beach. I will let you know the date, and I will help you and Ella cook the food thank you mom.” Stephanie said then hung up her cell. “Tank my mom said that she would help Ella cook the food for after the Memorial Service.” Stephanie said to him. “Great, I have a date in mind, Saturday, so that way Julie and Rachel can come too.” Tank replied to her.  
“Okay Ranger, liked classical music and Jazz so we could get a jazz band to play a few songs at the memorial service.” Stephanie empathized. Then she added, “I know a band that would be perfect I will call them right now, why don’t you call Rachel and Julie”   
Tank got Rachel’s number out of his phone book and dialed her number, Rachel picked up on the second ring, “Rachel it is Tank from Rangeman, I am so sorry to tell you this, but Ranger was lost in action. We are having a memorial service for him on Saturday. We would you and Julie to come I will order a Rangeman Jet to Miami airport to bring you to Trenton New Jersey, and back to Miami.” Tank told her over the phone, he could hear her sobbing over the phone.  
“Tank how am I going to tell Julie she loved him with all her heart.” Rachel asked him.  
“Very gently and honestly” Tank sympathized with her.  
“All right we will be there tomorrow” Rachel said to him.  
“Okay, I will arrange for an apartment to be open to you and Julie tomorrow. I will be there to pick you both up tomorrow at 1pm.” Tank added then ended the call.  
“That sounded tough to do.” Stephanie consoled him.  
“I hated to tell them that” Tank replied with a tear coming from his eyes.  
“Well I booked the band for Saturday for two pm.” Stephanie told him then placed her hand on Tank’s.  
“I guess that is everything, I will write something, to say, and with that the memorial service is planned. I need to go out for some air, did you want to join me.” Tank looked into her blue eyes.  
“Would love to.” Stephanie answered. Tank took her hand, left his office and then went outside for some fresh air. He took her to his truck, and helped her in. He got into the driver’s seat shut the door. He leaned into her and kissed her in a deep passionate kiss.  
“Pierre” was all Stephanie could get out. After sitting in the truck for a few min Tank told Stephanie “All I have to do is email the crew about the memorial service, and then everything is done.” Tank blubbered.  
“Okay did you need me in there while you did that?” Stephanie consoled Tank.  
“yes, let’s get this done, so we can go back to my place.” Tank mumbled.  
The two of them went back in, and went to Tank’s office. They got in, and Tank hit the new message button he clicked on the address button and clicked all of Rangeman.  
To all employees’ of Rangeman  
The memorial service for Ranger will be held on Saturday at Belmar Beach at Ranger’s beach house. Stephanie’s mom and Ella will bring food. Julie and Rachel will be there as well. The service beginnings at Two pm. Please wear full Rangeman gear.

Thank you  
Tank, Stephanie.  
Once the email was done, Tank hit send. “Done, now we can pick Julie and Rachel up tomorrow” Tank told little one.  
Tank pushed his intercom button, “Hal can you come in please?” He asked.  
“Hey boss, what is up?” Hal said as he came in and shut the door.  
“I need an apartment ready for Rachel and Julie they will be here tomorrow at one pm.” Tank ordered him.  
“Got it, I will do that now” Hal then walked out of the office.  
“One more call and then everything will be done.” Tank called the Rangeman in Miami. “Hi Tony, I need you to get a Rangeman Jet ready for Rachel and Julie Manoso please they will meet you at the airport in Miami in the morning.” Tank told him.  
“Got it boss” Tony hung up.  
“Okay I am done for the day how about we get out of here for the rest of the night.” Tank asked Stephanie.  
They left Rangeman, went back to Tank’s house where they ate dinner, played with Brownie then went to bed for the evening with Tank holding her for the night.  
The next morning Tank rolled over and found that the bed was half empty. He went into the kitchen and saw Stephanie have a peanut butter and olive sandwich.  
“Morning little one.” He then kissed her on the cheek.  
“Good Morning Pierre.” Stephanie smiled at him. After having breakfast and coffee Pierre said to Stephanie lets go get ready and head to Rangeman to check on Rachael and Julie’s apartment and then go pick them up. Stephanie replied sounds good. She then got up and went to watch tv while he went into the shower. When he got out of the shower, he was wearing his Rangeman pant and no shirt. Stephanie saw him and took a deep breath. He came up to her help her up off the couch. He held her for a few minutes and then kissed her. “I thought you needed that.” He went into the bedroom and put on a Rangeman shirt. He came out and both of them got in the truck and left to go to Rangeman.  
When Tank and Stephanie got to Rangeman, Lester came up to Tank, “Can I go and see if I can find Ranger?” Lester asked Tank, Hal came up behind Lester, “I will go with him”  
Tank took a deep breath, “No, you know you can’t do that” Tank said to them. As much as you two would like to look for Ranger you must wait until Ranger secretly sends me an email asking for help. Now I would like to check the apartment that Rachel and Julie are going to be in.” Tank said to then.  
Hal took them upstairs to the apartment. Hal opened the door, saw the apartment, he saw the picture of Ranger on top of the TV stand.  
“This looks great Hal, thank you” Tank told him.  
Tank looked at his watch, “Stephanie and myself are leaving to pick up Rachel and Julie.” Tank, Stephanie walked out of Rangeman to pick them up.  
Tank and Stephanie went to the gate to wait for Rachel and Julie. Julie saw Tank and came running up to him. He picked her up and held her for few minutes.  
“Hi there Julie” Stephanie said to her.  
“Hi Steph, how are you holding up?” Julie asked her.  
“I am holding on, how are you doing sweetheart?” Stephanie asked her.  
“I am doing okay kind of sad.” Julie told Stephanie.  
“Julie, we are all sad and it is going to take time, but everything happens for a reason.” Rachel said to her daughter.  
“How about we take you all out to lunch” Tank told them all.  
“That sounds great,” Rachel said as she got their bags.  
All four of them went out for a late lunch. While there they talked and caught each other up on their lives and talked about Ranger and the memories they had of him.  
After they finished lunch, Tank brought them to Rangeman where everyone welcomed them with open arms. After a short visit Julie and Rachel went up to their apartment on Seven. They stayed there for the rest of the evening.   
When Tank and Stephanie got back to his place, Stephanie called her mom, “Hi mom,”  
“Hi Stephanie, how are you holding up?” Helen asked over the phone.  
“I am doing better; Tank is helping me through it I was just checking on the food.” Stephanie replied to her.  
“It will be perfect; we will see you there at Belmar Beach tomorrow at one pm. To help you set up” Helen told her daughter.  
“Thanks mom, I will see you then.” Stephanie ended the call, they went to sleep for the night.

It was the day of the memorial service, Tank was already up and dressed, when Stephanie got up. She walked out of Tank’s room, and saw him having a protein shake. “morning little one” Tank said. He walked up to her and give her a deep passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Tank broke away, “We can continue this later.”  
Stephanie then went into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, Tank and Stephanie went out to the truck and arrived Belmar Beach. Stephanie saw her grandma Mazur looking out at the lake. Once they were they were parked. Stephanie walked up to grandma. “Hi Grandma” Stephanie told her. Grandma gave her a quick hug. “Your mother is in there getting the food ready.” She told her grand-daughter.   
Stephanie, Tank went into the beach house and saw her mother getting the food ready.  
“Hello there” Helen said then she gave Stephanie a hug, as well as Tank.  
“Thanks mom, I needed that.” Stephanie told her. She looked around at the beach house. She could picture Ranger standing out on the deck without a shirt on looking at the lake. Stephanie rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the tears. Tank came up behind her, “Hey there you okay?” He whispered in her ear.  
“I am okay I just pictured Ranger here. I miss him Tank.” She looked into his brown eyes.  
“I know little one I miss him too.” He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Hey where do you want the flowers?” Hal said to interrupt them.  
“I will show you were they are going to go?” Tank told him. He then walked away from Stephanie.  
“You are dating him?” Helen said with a grin on her face.  
“Kind of, sort of” Was all Stephanie could get out. Once everyone was at the beach, they gathered around the flowers. The jazz band started to play one of Ranger’s favorite songs. While that was playing Tank started to speak, “I remember when Carlos and myself started Rangeman we owned one building and then we built it up from there. We were best friends and we talked about almost everything. He was my partner and my best friend, and Rangeman and everyone else I know will miss him very much.” Tank then put some of the flowers on the lake and saw the waves take them away. “Julie would you like to say a few words.” Tank asked her.  
“Sure, he was a very kind, loveable man, he was there for me when I needed him. He was my dad I love him and I always will. Be at peace dad.” Julie put some more flowers into the lake. She went back to her mom and wrapped her arms around Rachel’s wife. Rachel rubbed her back.  
Hal, Manny, and Lester fired some shots in the air from an automatic rifle. After the shot were fired.   
“Thank you all for coming, Stephanie’s mom had made some food for us all to enjoy in honor of Ranger this memorial service is over so please enjoy the food.” All of Rangeman then saluted the flowers in the lake, they all went to enjoy the food and remember Ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Big Changes  
It was the next morning after Ranger’s memorial service. Tank woke up with Stephanie in his arms, he started to kiss her and when Stephanie started waking up she smiled at him. He realized Stephanie was in one of his t-shirts, which in his mind is sexy as ever. He gently put one of his hands under her shirt and started to move it up until he felt one of her breasts.  
“Tank” Stephanie said softly to him. She then rolled over to face him. He gave her a deep passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He used his hands to take off her shirt. He took a deep breath as he looked at Stephanie. “Pierre are you all right?” She asked him.  
“I am fine; I just want to be with you.” Pierre baited her.  
“Well I am right here, what are you waiting for?” Stephanie purred. She then kissed him on his chest. He moved his hands down her stomach and when they found, her thighs, he began to touch them while she was kissing his chest, he started to kiss her neck. She purred when he was doing that. He finally found her sweet spot. “Tank please stop teasing me.” She begged him. He entered her very slow at first, and then he got faster and harder, she could feel him in her. She followed his every move to a tee. She was purring like crazy. Tank stayed in her for a little while longer. Until his orgasm was over. He then exited her. He could see how happy and peaceful he had made his little one. He laid next to her, “How are you feeling Tank?” Stephanie as joyfully as she looked into his brown eyes.  
“I am doing great, little one, I am very happy and peaceful, thank you so much for wanting to be with me.” Tank said to Stephanie, he pulled her to him and they made love one more time. After they made love again, Stephanie asked, “Hey why don’t we stop at my parents’ house and pick up some of those leftovers so we can have it for lunch.”   
“I love that idea” He told her. “Good, I am heading in the shower want to join me?” Tank looked at her with a playful look, got up and joined her in the shower. “Tank you really want to play again” She asked him playfully.  
“Yes, I can’t get enough of you,” He started the shower, lifted her in and then he got in too. With the shower head pounding water on them he started to suck on her breasts. While his hands moved down to get to her sweet spot. She moaned with passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and started to kiss his wet chest. He groaned, then he entered her, she followed his every move. When he exited her, he used the bath sponge and cleaned her up. After she was cleaned she washed him hitting all the right spots, so that he was excited again, so he entered her one more time. Stephanie was in heaven; he then exited her, and washed her hair. He left the shower, and started to dry off. She got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried of. He pulled her to him one more time and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He went into the bedroom and started to get dressed. Stephanie walked into the bedroom and saw Pierre, with his work pants on, with no shirt. She sucked in a deep breath. “Little one” he sided. She put on her Rangeman clothes and they were ready to go to her parents’ house.  
When they got to the plums house, Stephanie noticed that Grandma Mazur was all dolled up.  
“Stephanie and Tank are here” Grandma Mazur shouted.  
“Hi Grandma” Stephanie said, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
“Is mom around?” She asked her.  
“Of course, she is in the kitchen” Grandma Mazur told her, and then looked at Tank with dreamy eyes.

“Little one” Tank said as Grandma Mazur slapped Tank on the butt.  
“Hey stop that” Tank told Grandma Mazur.  
“Grandma leave Tank alone” Stephanie ordered her grandmother  
“Oh nuts” Grandma Mazur told her.  
Stephanie walked into the kitchen to find her mom baking.  
“Hi Mom” she then took out the left over roast beef, and started to make two sandwiches.   
“Tank and I decided to stop by so we could get some food for our lunch today.” Stephanie smiled at her.  
After she made the sandwiches, she walked out into the hallway. Suddenly Tank blurted out, “I am dating your daughter” Stephanie’s mouth dropped open. Helen ran around to the front of Stephanie and gave her a great big hug. She then whispered in her daughter’s ear, “I hope you will let him help you fly.” Stephanie looked at her mom in shock.   
“Little one, are you okay?” Tank asked as he put an arm around her waist.  
“yeah fine, we better get going or we are going to be late.” Stephanie walked to the porch and looked out at the street.  
“Hey there.” Tank turned her around and saw her with a big smile on her face.  
“My mom like’s you darling.” Stephanie jumped up and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly on the lips. “Let’s go to work” Tank told her. He took her hand, they got into the truck and went to Rangeman.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 Big Changes  
Tank was in his office at Rangeman, thinking back on the past month to all the new clients that Stephanie has helped him bring aboard. Also to the fact Stephanie and himself have been dating for a month and a half now.   
“I am so lucky to have her” He thought. He was dazing off thinking to himself; “I could really build a future with the little one.” He also said to himself.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, “It is open” Tank told the person, knocking him out of his daze.  
Stephanie walked in and shut the door, “Hello Tank I might have a new client ready to sign up, he wants to meet the both of us for dinner tomorrow night to go over some Ideas.” She said to him.  
He walked up to her, and gave her a deep passionate kiss, “Are you about ready to go catch a bad guy?” He asked her softly.  
“Yes, I have a simple FTA that I should be able to grab him.” She kissed Tank lightly on the cheeks then left his office to catch the bad guy.  
He watched her leave, after she was gone, he called Lester “Hey do me a favor keep an eye on Stephanie today for me, I got a feeling that something might happen,” Tank told him.  
“No problem” Lester hung up the phone, and followed Stephanie to make sure she was safe.  
Stephanie walked up to the front door, in south Trenton, she knocked, “FTA bail agent you need to come to with me and reschedule your court date.” She yelled to him.  
“Fine, I am coming out.” The FTA told her.   
He came out and she put the cuffs on him, she walked him to the SUV and she smelled it “Gas” she said out loud they took a few steps back and she looked and then boom the car was in flames. Stephanie and the FTA went flying about three feet back.  
“Oh shit” Lester got on his radio, “We need two ambulances here now, and the fire department.” Lester then ran to see Stephanie unconscious as well as the FTA.

“Stephanie come on beautiful, wake up” Lester cried out.  
“ooh what happened.” Stephanie softly said to Lester. He saw the EMT come up to her. They put a neck brace on her, moved her onto a back board and then they left for Trenton Memorial.  
Lester got on his cell phone, “yo’ Tank answered his cell  
“We have a problem boss, Stephanie was hurt, she is on her way to Trenton Memorial Hospital.”   
“Okay Lester I am on my way I will see you there.” Tank left his office, got into his SUV went to Trenton Memorial Hospital.  
When he got there he ran into the ER and saw Lester waiting for him.  
“What happened?” Tank yelled at Lester.  
“Boss, I saw Stephanie bringing out the FTA, and then her car explodes like that.” Lester snapped his fingers.  
“Excuse me. Mr. Sherman, I am Doctor Thomason.”  
“Miss Plum suffered a concussion and is resting right now, she will be able to go home tomorrow. I have taken some blood work to make sure there were no internal injuries.” Dr. Thomason told hm.  
“Can I go in and see her?” Tank asked him  
“Yes, go right in.” Dr. Thomason led Tank into a private room. Tank went in and saw Stephanie sitting up in bed. “Hey there little one.” He walked up to her gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.   
“How are you feeling?” he asked her softly.  
“I am feeling a little dizzy, but other than that I am fine.” She whispered softly to him.   
Pierre, sat down next to her and held her hand until she was asleep.  
The nurse came back in, “The blood work is back, and the doctor will be in a little while, to tell you the results.” She then checked the IV fluids to make sure the dosage was right after that she left to continue her other duties.  
Stephanie woke up a few minutes later, “Pierre, I want to go home when can I leave?””  
“When the doctor tells you, you can.” Pierre told her with a stern look.  
“Well it good that you are awake.” Doctor Thomason said as he walked in the room.  
“Hi Doctor, I heard you have the blood work back?” Tank questioned him  
“Yes, and I am glad you are sitting down, because Stephanie is pregnant.” The doctor told them with a smile on his face.  
“What!” The chair that Tank was sitting in fell over, “Ow” Tank said as his head hit the floor.  
“Are you sure?” Stephanie asked in shock.  
“Yes, I am, you can go home tomorrow we want to keep you overnight for observation.” The doctor left the room so Stephanie and Tank could be alone.  
“Pierre, what are we going to do now?” Stephanie asked him. He was in the process of getting up of the floor while telling her “You are going to move in with me and we will raise this baby together. “  
“Pierre, I don’t want to get married just because of the baby” She answered him  
“Stephanie, I love you and always will be there for you and this little one no matter what if we get married or not we will always be a family.” Pierre said while he was holding her hand. Stephanie then said I love you to Pierre.  
They both fell asleep while they were holding hands.  
When they woke up in the morning, Stephanie turned her head to Pierre who was still sleeping. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, she could feel the roughness, because he did not shave. He woke up, and smiled “Good morning mom”   
“Same to you dad.” She giggled at that.  
Dr. Thomason knocked at the door, “it is open” Stephanie said out loud.  
“How are you feeling Stephanie?” He asked her happily.  
“Good can I leave now, I would like to go home” Stephanie asked him.  
“Yes, you can go home, but you will be on desk duty at work until further notice.” The doctor handed some maternity pills to Tank, “Make sure she takes one vitamin at day.” The doctor walked out of the room. A few minutes later the nurse came in, “All right Stephanie let’s get you unhooked she then took the IV’s out of her. There was another knock at the door. Tank opened it to see Lester, “Come in Les” Tank told him. Les walked in and gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek. “Hi beautiful how, are you feeling?” He asked her.  
“I am okay Les I just want Tank to hold me for a little bit.” Stephanie said to him. She looked at the bag he was carrying. “Yes, beautiful I went your place and got some clean clothes for you. He handed her the bag, she got up walked into the bathroom and got changed. When she came out she was in some a pair of jeans, and a purple turtleneck, with her sneakers.   
“I will go sign you out little one.” Tank told her, he pecked her on the cheek. He then went to the nursing desk and signed her out. Once she was signed out, he walked up to her, and “Let’s get you home. Tank took her hand, they got in the SUV and went to Stephanie’s new home.


End file.
